Aristocratic Moan
by Sweet Pandora
Summary: A aristocracia francesa desperta em mais uma doce manhã. Você pode lhe dar com todos os segredos que ela guarda? -Yaoi- -HizakiKamijoKaya; KamijoKayaHora; JasmineTeru-


**Aristocratic Moan**

**_Chapter I - The Beautiful Lady_**

A aristocracia francesa despertava em outra bela manhã de verão. Ah, mas aquela manhã não era como as demais... Aquela era muito mais especial, pois era a manhã do dia em que a bela Condessa, a mais rica e renomada da época, enviaria os convites de seu anual baile de gala.

Apenas o crème de la crème, a nata da aristocracia francesa, estaria presente. Logo, não havia um único nobre ou novo rico que não sonhasse em receber um convite para tal baile. Mal sabiam eles dos segredos ocultos pela loira figura da Condessa...

E na casa da nobre senhora, os empregados desde cedo já trabalhavam... Lavando, passando e aperfeiçoando cada detalhe. O baile precisava ser impecável! Subitamente, um homem adentrou o local, um que não deveria estar por lá, mas não interrompeu o trabalho de ninguém, afinal... O Duque não precisava ser anunciado na casa da Condessa.

- Hizaki! - O rapaz gritou, arreganhando as portas dos aposentos da nobre madame - Preciso falar-lhe, e é com urgência!

- Feche a porta, meu caro Duque... - A resposta ecoou delicadamente pelo local - Não é prudente arrombar o quarto de uma dama, você sabe... Inda mais gritando "este nome", já lhe disse para não me chamar assim, Kamijo. As paredes têm ouvidos.

- Deixe que ouçam e pare de besteiras. - O Duque sentou-se, sem cerimônias, sobre a cama da jovem donzela - Este nome está longe de ser seu segredo mais perigoso, "senhorita".

- Segure sua língua e sua ousadia, Kamijo! - Hizaki gritou, com uma voz grossa demais até mesmo para a mais grosseira das damas, atirando uma escova de cabelo na direção do visitante - Não se esqueça com quem você está falando!

- Humm... Vejamos... - Kamijo abraçou a Condessa por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido - Estou falando com o líder dos "outros", Hizaki, um amigo meu de muito tempo... Atualmente disfarçado de Condessa, em uma curiosa tentativa de fugir do isolamento o qual foi condenado.

- Kamijo... - Hizaki suspirou, jogando a cabeça ligeiramente para trás - Ninguém pode viver eternamente na solidão.

O mais curioso segredo que a "Condessa" escondia, era o fato de "ela" ser, na realidade, o líder dos "outros", aqueles que buscavam vida eterna... Aqueles que foram condenados a viver nas coxias, fugindo da luz e daqueles que buscavam a felicidade após a morte.

Mas Hizaki não era o único a não aceitar o seu isolamento, o baile anual que estava prestes a acontecer reunia vários como ele... Vampiros incapazes de aceitar viver na solidão. Mesmo Kamijo era um destes. Para não serem subjugados e humilhados novamente por aqueles que almejavam a morte, os vampiros precisavam se manter sempre assim... Todos juntos.

- Já ia quase me esquecendo o que me trouxe até aqui, cara Duquesa! - O duque soltou a cintura de Hizaki e voltou a se sentar sobre a cama - Tenho um pedido a lhe fazer. Eu gostaria de trazer... Uma convidada para seu baile.

- Ora... "Senhor Duque"... Apaixonou-se? - A figura loira riu com um tom de sarcasmo - Que grande novidade! É assim quase todo mês, não?

- Não desta vez, Hizaki! - Os olhos azuis de Kamijo cintilaram - Desta vez, estou amando de verdade!

- Já ouvi esse discurso antes. - Hizaki riu uma vez mais e atirou um envelope no colo de seu velho amigo - Faça como quiser... Convide-a! Se ela acabar num hospício ou queimada como bruxa, a responsabilidade é toda sua.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu quero dizer... - A "Condessa" aproximou-se do Duque, sua face estava perigosamente próxima, a ponto de seus narizes roçarem -... que você deveria procurar alguém como você, que compreende suas dores e seus problemas. Alguém... Bom o bastante.

A porta se abriu, subitamente. Hizaki virou-se, furioso. O causador da interrupção era um garoto pálido e sorridente, trazendo consigo um buquê de rosas farto e belo. A expressão de Hizaki suavizou-se.

- Teru... - O loiro suspirou e caminhou até a porta, apanhando delicadamente a doce oferta - Estou agradecida, mas... Por gentileza, bata da próxima vez, certo? Não é polido entrar no quarto de uma dama antes de bater, como certo "alguém" aqui tem por hábito.

- Isso foi uma indireta, Condessa? - Kamijo riu alto a aproximou-se do rapazinho junto à porta - Vá fazer alguma coisa, certo, err... Teru? Eu e a Condessa já estamos terminando nossa conversinha particular.

O garoto fechou a porta e partiu, sem nada dizer. Hizaki suspirou, encarando as belas rosas que acabara de ganhar.

- Ele ainda não pronuncia uma única palavra para qualquer um que não seja Jasmine. - Comentou, colocando as rosas sobre uma mesinha qualquer - Mas é um garoto muito gentil, como você pode observar!

- Teru... Você deu um nome a ele, Hizaki! - Kamijo comentou, impaciente - Ele não deveria nem estar aqui!

- Não fui eu quem o dei este nome, foi Jasmine! - O outro se defendeu rapidamente - Além disso... Sinto-me culpado, afinal... A família dele foi atacada por um dos nossos.

- Vocês dois estão muito apegados a essa criança...

- Se você passa o dia com uma madamezinha qualquer, nós temos todo o direito de desfrutar da companhia de Teru, além do mais, isso não lhe diz respeito! - Hizaki esbravejou, em seguida sentou-se e soltou um longo suspiro - Ainda acho que essa damazinha não deve ser boa o bastante para você.

- Mas, Hizaki... - Kamijo sorriu, exibindo acidentalmente uma de suas pontudas presas - Ela é a única boa o bastante.

- Kamijo! Eu...! - O loiro tentou falar, mas seu companheiro deixou o quarto com pressa. Sem ter mais o que fazer, Hizaki aproximou-se da porta, que fora largada escancarada e apoiou sua cabeça nela, observando calmamente o duque descendo a longa escadaria - Será que eu nunca vou ser bom o bastante pra você, Kamijo?

Um par de olhinhos curiosos encarava a dama ao longe. Com um sorriso entristecido, a "duquesa" estendeu a mão na direção de seu observador, o jovem Teru.

- Venha, Teru! Vamos arranjar um lugar para colocar as flores, está bem?

**~oOo~**

A mulher por quem Kamijo se apaixonara não era nenhuma viúva solitária ou jovem dama da alta classe, como Hizaki supusera. Era uma dona de bordel, jovem e casada. Obviamente, o duque não seria insano a ponto de contar-lhe isso, seria quase como comprar briga com o demônio em pessoa.

Ainda que fosse manhã, Kamijo tinha certeza que a encontraria cuidando da limpeza matinal do bordel, acompanhada de "suas meninas". Ele não se decepcionara, dito e feito: ela estava lá.

Havia, contudo, um outro alguém a cercá-la. Um rapaz de boa família, Sizna qualquer coisa... A presença daquele homem a rodear sua amada incomodava o duque de forma descomunal.

Kamijo aguardou que sua presença fosse percebida, coisa que demorou apenas poucos minutos. Sizna, ao vê-lo, despediu-se e partiu, com uma expressão mal-humorada no rosto.

- Ora... Duque! A que devo essa visita? - A bela dama por quem ele se apaixonara aproximou-se, sorridente, como sempre - Espero que não tenha acontecido nada de grave.

- De forma alguma, Kaya. - Kamijo respondeu, beijando-lhe a mão com educação - Eu não preciso de motivos para visitá-la.

- Não é bom dizer isso a uma senhora casada, você sabe... - Ela riu e ofereceu-lhe uma cadeira - Mas me alegro em saber que você gosta de me visitar! Sua presença ilumina este lugar, senhor duque!

- Impressão sua. Seu sorriso é que ilumina este lugar. - O Duque segurou a mão de sua amada e acariciou-lhe delicadamente - Talvez você só.... Sorria mais quando estou por perto.

- Deixe de ser pretensioso! - Kaya riu novamente - Se existe alguma coisa que quer me falar, fale de uma vez, eu preciso voltar ao trabalho!

- Quer ir ao baile da Condessa?

- Adoraria, mas nunca serei convidada! - Ela suspirou - Não pertenço a este mundo. Não tive essa sorte.

- Bem, minha senhora... Sua sorte acaba de mudar! - Kamijo estendeu-lhe o envelope e os olhos de Kaya cintilaram ao que ela estendeu a mão para apanhá-lo, contudo, o rapaz tirou o envelope de seu alcance - Você só está convidada se prometer que vai "esquecer" seu marido em casa.

- Senhor duque!

- Não vou atacá-la, eu prometo. - Ele acariciou a face da garota delicadamente - Eu acho apenas que... Aquele homem trava a sua evolução. Kaya, eu quero que você evolua.

- Isso não é certo. - Ela esquivou das caricias de Kamijo e sorriu, após um curto suspiro - Mas este tipo de oportunidade não bate duas vezes à sua porta, certo? Eu aceito seu convite, mas somente, é claro, caso o senhor tenha algum vestido digno de se vestir diante da alta classe.

- Estes que você veste são bons o bastante, mas... Ora, por que não?

Kaya sorriu e alegremente abraçou a cintura do rapaz. Este passou a admirar o cheiro doce do perfume das madeixas daquela que o abraçava. E por um segundo, Kamijo desejou que aquele instante durasse por toda a eternidade. Sim... desta vez, era realmente amor verdadeiro!

* * *

**N/A: **Saudações! Vocês sentiram saudades de mim? Eu senti saudades de vocês todos!

Eu não tinha a menor idéia de onde eu devia publicar essa fanfic, fiquei sem usar o site por tanto tempo que acho que acabei perdendo o habito xD

Espero que vocês gostem 8D/

_Silently yours,_

_Hibara Sweet Pandora  
_


End file.
